


Chaos into Order

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: LEGO Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Short fic based on one of the levels in the Lego TFA game) </p><p>Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren pursue the Ottegan leader in the skies above Arthon, hoping to capture him to extract information about the whereabouts Lor San Tekka and the map to Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pursuit

“Stable orbit directly above the Ottegan enclave confirmed. Fighters and transports dispatched and en route.” The general’s voice is sharp and clear as he relays the information to them via the communications channel.

“Good,” Kylo Ren says, his own voice fractured by the static, distorted by his mask. It doesn’t bother Phasma that she’s never seen his face – he’s never seen hers either. “The map will be in our possession soon.” 

“Sir.” She turns to face him as she speaks up. “The intelligence was several days old, Tekka may not be here any more.”

“Even if Lor San Tekka is not, someone here will know where he was going,” Ren replies. _True enough._ “And I will _tear_ that information from their mind!” Phasma smiles behind her mask – a thin, knowing smile. She knows he speaks of the Force, and of that mysterious power she knows little. She is no knight, but she _is_ a warrior, and she admires those who know the value of action, of _experience._ Unlike _some_ in the First Order, Kylo Ren is no armchair strategist.

The comm crackles.

“…We’re detecting Resistance ships on the surface. They knew we were coming. They’re trying to evacuate.” Another issue with acting on old intelligence – not that they’d had a choice. Not if they wanted to have even a chance of finding that map. She doesn’t know why exactly it’s so important that they find Skywalker, but she’d filed it away as one of the things she’s probably better off not knowing. She’s good at her job, and Ren’s good at his.

“They will not succeed,” he hisses. Whether the reply is aimed at herself or General Hux is anyone’s guess. No one knows what goes on behind that shiny black mask. The shuttle shudders as he swerves to evade the rubble falling from the crumbling structures, and he makes a noise that Phasma supposes could be a gasp, or something like it. Ren’s command shuttle is cramped and she feels the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, plastered with damp hair. Only half an hour inside, and already she can’t wait to get out.

“Comm activity suggests that transport ahead to be a command vessel of some kind.”

“Bring it down.” While Ren concentrates on tailing the potential Resistance command vessel, Phasma locks onto the blaster turret ahead. She’s only handled equipment like this in a simulator before, but she knows she’s got a good aim.

She takes it out with a single shot.

Taking advantage of the brief window of opportunity available, she checks the comm: “We have _strong_ reason to believe the Ottegan Leader is in the Resistance transport directly ahead of us, Sir.” 

“Then be very careful not to destroy that ship, Captain. Failure to gain the location of the map will not reflect well on you-”

“Evasive manoeuvres, Sir!” Phasma wouldn’t normally interrupt a superior officer – or whatever Kylo Ren _was_ to her. But avoiding getting crushed by falling debris (and courtesy of the Order’s TIE fighters, to boot) is fairly high on her list of priorities, and she suspects he feels similarly.

“When we get back to the Finalizer, remind me to discipline those pilots.” His voice is calm, but she can practically _hear_ the fury bubbling beneath his armor.

“Yes, Sir. Will there be anything left for _me_ to discipline afterwards?” He responds with the same deadpan tone: 

“Doubtful.” She grins as she locks onto another target. The blaster turret goes _BOOM!_

The command shuttle might be too tight, too uncomfortable as she hunches over her control panel _,_ but _damn,_ she’s glad to finally be seeing some action.


	2. Combat

“What are these things made for, _Ewoks_?” She half-steps, half-tumbles out of the command shuttle. No wonder the best TIE pilots are so _short._ She and Ren on the other hand, roughly the same height, are tall and broad across the shoulders – _not_ the ideal build for small spacecraft.

As Kylo Ren exits the shuttle, he emits a dim red glow. There’s something sickening about it, but Phasma can’t pinpoint what it could be. The lone Ottegan ahead is flung through the air, landing against a wall with a satisfying _crunch._ But the commotion draws out around twenty Resistance fighters. 

“You can leave this to me, Sir.” She reaches for her blaster, her fingers trembling with anticipation.

“I can. But I won’t.” She smirks – so typical of Ren. They’re outnumbered and outgunned, but Phasma knows they have the advantage. Superior technology _and_ a knight who can bend the laws of physics to his will? She does not doubt for a second that they will win this battle.

Until the blaster fire tears through her armor.

She cries out as searing pain pulses through her thigh, but the deep, rasping voice in her head tells her to keep going. _Channel your pain, channel your rage, and victory will be ours._ She glances at Ren as he cuts down his enemies with alarming efficiency, incredible focus – even as he speaks to her _mind._ A strange experience but, as it turns out, it’s just what she needs.

She leans against a nearby tree to support herself, the sound of the bark scratching against her armor serving to ground her emotions. She seizes her anger and aims her blaster at her nearest attacker. The fire rips through their flesh, quick and easy. Efficient. _Orderly._ There’s no reason to draw it out when the ground is already soaked in Resistance blood.

_Battle is already messy enough._

“Why do they even try?” Ren mutters to no one, pausing to take in the scene before them. _If thirstgrass can feel_ , Phasma thinks, _it must be having the time of its life._  

“Sir, security drone!” He turns to the blockade ahead.

“Good. It’s just what I need.”

“UNAUTHORIZED WEAPON FIRE DETECTED. LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND AWAIT DETAINMENT BY SECURITY FORCES.” Naturally, Ren has no intention of doing any such thing.

When the drone fires, it’s as if he stops time. For a moment Phasma is able to ignore the searing pain in her leg – she’s never seen anything like it. The missile is frozen mid-air, _inches_ away from Ren. It would be easy to assume he was lucky – that he’d only just managed to react in time. That was not the case, and she knew it. She recognized that stance, before the missile was fired, could sense the discipline with which he harnessed his power, the order with which he executed his actions.

She understands why Kylo Ren is an asset to the First Order.

He unleashes his power, flinging the missile back towards the drone with amazing precision. Its destruction causes a domino effect, bringing down the blockade, along with anything else in close proximity.

She glances down to examine her injury – shards of damaged armor cut into her thigh, but it’s impossible to tell how deep the cuts go. Ren offers no sympathy, no comfort, as he brushes past her. _As it should be_ – they are soldiers.

_Warriors._

But another problem lies ahead. Of _course_ it does.

“We cannot get closer until those blaster turrets are disabled, Sir.” Ren simply tilts his head before performing a similar feat with the turret – turning its own fire against it and producing a spectacular explosion. The way is clear-

“We have to hold out until reinforcements arrive! We must protect the Ottegan Leader!” _Blasted Resistance._ Her leg throbs in protest at the prospect of another fight, but there’s no other option, no way around. Ren’s crimson lightsaber cuts through the air, whispering one last secret to the Resistance fighters who dare to face its owner’s wrath.

**_Today is the day they die._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this isn't exactly a particularly original fic (all dialogue is taken from the Lego TFA video game, although the character interpretations, descriptions, etc. are my own) - I wanted to have a go at writing a Phasma PoV but wasn't 100% confident about writing original dialogue for her yet, so more than anything this has been a good, fun practice for me. Just thought I'd share it because I really enjoyed the dynamics between Ren and Phasma, and I guess not everyone has played the Lego game so...yeah. Anyhow, enough rambling - I hope you enjoyed reading :3


	3. Slaughter

It’s difficult to suppress the satisfaction she feels when her blaster fire causes an avalanche of stone, when she hears the mingled symphonies of screams and crushed bones. But she cannot let her anger, her _personal_ interests, blind her. The clue’s in the name - the Order comes first.

“A new target for you, Captain.” Ren’s using his powers to move thermal detonators into the air and towards the wall, or what remains of it. He signals her when they’re in place. Phasma shoots.

She misses.

“Forward. Shoot _everything,_ Captain.” She knows he’s making fun of her, and she can hear him smirking as he utters her title at the end of each sentence. There’s no real bite to it, but it irritates her all the same. She shoots again.

_BOOM!_

When the smoke and dust clear, she sees that’s all that remains of the wall. _Smoke and dust._ With her anger presently focussed on her irksome companion the pain in her leg seems less, but that doesn’t make walking any easier. Ren shows no sign of slowing his pace, of shortening his strides, as he walks ahead, cloak dragging through dust, filth, and ash.

Phasma isn’t surprised to find dozens already dead or wounded by the time she makes it past where the wall used to be. Even with her helmet on, it’s the smell that reveals the fallen to her. They don’t tell you about that at the academies. About the stink of burning flesh or the fact that the dying are liable to soil themselves. War is a filthy business – an unfortunately necessary one, to be sure – and that’s something you have to discover on the battlefield.

 _Not from within the safety of the simulators or through mere_ games _of tactics._

She would never question General Hux’s strategies directly, of course. He _is_ the General of the First Order, and that means something – namely that she keeps her thoughts on the matter to herself. As a Resistance fighter so rudely interrupts those thoughts Phasma realises her blaster’s jammed, but she tries to make it quick when she uses her weapon to smash his skull. She’s good at killing, and sometimes she even manages to take pleasure in it. But torture has always been _Ren’s_ forte, never hers. 

Her chest swells with pride as she recognises the transporter hovering nearby, with her soldiers in white leaping to the ground, blasters at the ready. Their form is perfect, each squad member moving as one part of a whole entity. Yes, Kylo Ren is a fierce warrior deserving of respect, but these men and women are the real triumph of the First Order. Despite some differences of opinion, at least _that_ is something she and the General can agree on.

“Troopers, get that hatch open!”

“Yes, Sir!” Their voices ring out as one. They waste no time in following her orders. She trained them _herself_ – they have no inclinations towards dawdling. The four of them, with almost perfect synchronicity, attach their grapples to the corners of the hatch and _heave,_ quickly tearing it from its hinges. Ren speaks, his tone calm.

“Stay here and cover our retreat.”

“Affirmative.” Although his face is still obscured by that mask of his and Phasma is most certainly _not_ attuned to the Force, she can’t shake the feeling that he’s _smiling._  

“Let’s not keep the Ottegan Leader waiting, Captain.”


	4. Victory

“Kylo Ren of the First Order! You want to hear _my_ first order? _Destroy the First Order!”_  Ren is a force of nature, storming through the thinning crowd, deflecting blaster fire with his lightsaber in one moment, slicing through flesh and bone in the next. Witnessing the grace with which he wields his weapon while her leg throbs against her armor makes her feel slow, _clumsy_.

As they keep fighting their way through the Resistance soldiers, the Ottegan leader locks himself inside the command shuttle and activates the forcefields and brings the turrets online from safety…while the men and women outside are cut down without mercy.

 _Coward._   

“Can you use the Force to stop those rockets, Sir?” She crouches behind the fallen tree – courtesy of Ren – for cover. He nods, or at least Phasma thinks he does. Whatever the case, the turrets’ ammunition is soon turned back on them. He signals her with a subtle hand gesture, indicating the generator to the right of the shuttle’s entrance. Her blaster needs repairing, but she still has her stash of thermal detonators. She grabs one from her utility belt, flinging it towards the generator.

At least her aim’s still decent. Now to deal with the second generator.

“You are an abomination! The Sacred Order of Ramulus is a peaceful sect! Your attack on our world is blasphemy! You’ll fail, _just like Vader did!_ ” the Ottegan leader shrieks from within his tin prison. Phasma tenses when he speaks Darth Vader’s name – she doesn’t look at Ren, doesn’t need to. In mere seconds, the other generator is fried, sparks flying from the ruined wires.

Barely moving a muscle, Ren rips the door from the command shuttle before dragging the Ottegan leader through the muck and grime, over the bodies of the soldiers who fought to protect him. _Good,_ she thinks, _let him see the carnage he has caused._ Resisting the First Order is resisting the future, and worse than that – it’s stupid. The galaxy _needs_ order. Without order there can never be _peace._

“I’m saying _nothing!”_ He’s hanging upside down, held by the invisible strings of the Force. Such stubbornness is foolish, but not unexpected.

“You don’t need to _say_ anything,” Ren spits. “Your secrets won’t stay that way for long…”

“Ha! You’ll find my will is stronger than-” Phasma doesn’t hear what Ren says to him, but the Ottegan leader’s expression changes. Perhaps it’s the strange light on this planet. Perhaps it’s her imagination. But the muscles around his mouth droop, and his skin certainly _looks_ as if it’s changed colour. Bored, Ren throws him to the ground, easily as if he were a ragdoll and with about as much care.

“Sir, this area is becoming unstable,” Phasma says, scrolling through the data she’s receiving as it continues to update. “Perhaps we should withdraw?”

“Agreed. I have what we need.” She’s relieved. Something about this place is beginning to make her uneasy, and she’s eager to get to the medbay to have her leg seen to. She freezes when Ren grips her arm, though he’s not using the Force to keep her from moving. 

 _This will hurt,_ says a voice that sounds like Ren’s, but somehow clearer. Phasma clenches her jaw when the lightsaber’s blade presses against her thigh, cauterizing the wound, and gags at the scent of scorched flesh. The pain is dizzying, but only for a minute or so.

She reminds herself that this was no act of compassion. Neither of them can afford to be slowed down by her leg succumbing to infection. But she still utters a small ‘thank you’ as he strides ahead, past the flames that lick at twisting, knotted tree trunks.

_You’re welcome._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this isn't exactly a particularly original fic (all dialogue is taken from the Lego TFA video game, although the character interpretations, descriptions, etc. are my own) - I wanted to have a go at writing a Phasma PoV but wasn't 100% confident about writing original dialogue for her yet, so more than anything this has been a good, fun practice for me. Just thought I'd share it because I really enjoyed the dynamics between Ren and Phasma, and I guess not everyone has played the Lego game so...yeah. Anyhow, enough rambling - I hope you enjoyed reading :3


End file.
